Hardships
by Animepewds
Summary: After a fierce battle, Yuri's emotions begin to be toyed with, and she starts having weird dreams about a boy.Does she know him, and who is he? During all of this she puts herself in a love triangle. Who will she choose? YurixNoai YurixNoda
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story, so please keep the criticism to a low, also i apologize for grammar, i was too lazy to fix it. :-D**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Otonashi"s POV

I looked at the massacre of blood and gore before me. It was like I've never seen before. I then directed my attention to a grunt of pain that came from a body on the floor.

Otonashi: Hinata!

i continued to look over him, tears swelling in my eyes. my best friend... He tried making a joke, but i told him to quit it. I stared at the man standing above me. smirking. The man who called himself god, if he really existed. for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Watching him with hatred. Not only for locking up Kanade and I, but for hurting my friends.

Naoi then walked over to a very battered Yuri, and pulled her up by her hair. smirking. They basically worship her, and i easily took her down... he thought as he pulled her close to him, making sure to hold down her arms.

Yuri's POV

dammit, dammit, dammit. DAMMIT! how could we have been taken down so easily, she then felt someone abruptly grab her hair, causing her to scream in pain. the next thing she knew, she was against someone's chest, and they were holding her down. she tilted her head slightly, and got a view of the guy. It was "god." She wanted to smack his evil smirk off his face, but she couldn't, she had no more stregnth. she heard someone yell her name, probably Otonashi, but she wasn't entirely sure. DAM IT ALL!

Yuri: wh...what do you want? she asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

Naoi's smirk grew to a devilish smile.

Naoi: Many things

Yuri was about to comment on that, but found herself staring into his eyes, red as blood. shit..she thought. She could feel herself slipping, and her eyelids growing heavier.

Naoi was enjoying himself. All though he solemnly wanted to hypnotize Yuri, he couldn't help but have a bit of fun.

His gaze went from her eyes, to her lips. He pressed his against hers. Earning a gasp from Yuri. By breaking the gaze, the hypnosis was broken as well.

Yuri struggled to break free, but as said before, she was too weak. She almost cried as she felt a tongue enter her mouth, and lick the roof of it. She wanted to throw up. What if no one came to save her? What would he do? Where was that voice that called her name? her questions were cut off when she felt Naoi switch her left and into his right hand, which held both her wrists. with his free hand, he slipped it down to grope her right breast. Somehow, she was able to break the kiss, and yelled for help. A scream that would send fear and cold shivers up your spine

Otonashi's POV

Yuri had screamed, something he had never heard her do. Noo! he yelled, ignoring all the guns pointed at him by Naoi's goons, which soon sounded off.

Guard Skill: Distorsion

Kanade had suddenly appeared in front of him, saving him from the bullets, he wanted to say something, but quickly ran to aid Yuri, he'd thank her later.

Naoi's POV

This was all too good. Here, he had a beautiful girl in front of him, at his will. Too good.

He broke the kiss to breathe, and kissed Yuri even harder than before, almost knocking her over. she yelped in pain. He saw a tear roll down her left cheek, and land on her shirt. He smirked in the kiss, and responded by poking her left breast with his free hand. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Naoi: "What, aren't you enjoying this" he said mischievously " you're crying now, just wait until-

then it hit him. Something that felt like rock. It hit him so hard he was knocked at least ten feet away from Yuri's body. He hit his head on the ground, and felt blood gush from his head. He heard footsteps in front of him, and looked up to see an angered purple haired boy. He lifted something that looked like an axe above his head, and said," Die Bastard!" Then he was dead.

**Too short? next chapter soon**


	2. Nowhere

**Hey guys, so due to recent reviews, I decided to not make this a two shot, and have a bit of yuri x noai, enjoy!**

_No one's pov_:  
It was quiet. Quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop. A warm spring breeze blew through the air, rustling leaves from trees, and blowing through a young boy's hair. He seemed no more than 13. His hair was a dirty blond, and his eyes were a light brown. He was in the middle of no where, and suddenly, a fridge appeared in front of him. Yes, he was hungry beyond belief, but he didn't bother to open it, instead his attention was focused on a yellow note attached by a magnet. He grabbed it.  
" こんにちは、ことを行い。私はあなたがこれらの弱い子どもたちのいずれかによって殺されたことに気づいた。私はまた、あなたが神のように、耳を傾ける "との楽しみを持っていた"その女の子のためのものを持っていることに気づいた、我々は2つだけの命を持っている。あなただけのものを使用していました。あなたが再び殺されている場合は、通常の生活に戻ります、またはあなたが言うように the girl will "disappear。"あなたが生き残るためにしたい場合、私はあなたがその女の子を殺し、または彼女を hypnotize I suggest。いずれにせよ、彼女が邪魔だとき、彼女は落ちる前線、あなたは何の問題もありません。私は作成者、に任せる..."

The boy crumpled the paper up, and smiled, in a creepy, evil way. He would enjoy this mission. He then turned away from the fridge, and walked away,into the distance  
************************************************

Noai quickly sat, grabbing his head in pain. He had a major migraine, but he guessed that's what an axe would leave you feeling like. He looked around him. "dam", he swore. He was alone. He sat in silence for an hour forming his plan. When a light bulb lit up above his head (this is anime) he practically jumped off his butt. He looked down at himself. Even though he was only hit in his head, there was blood all over his clothes. "I'll have a shower first" he thought as he walked away.

_Yuri's Pov:_

I sat underneath my desk, sobbing into my knees. When i was alive, my mom and dad would tell me how I needed to stay away from strangers, especially from strange men, so they couldn't hurt me, or do something horrible to me called rape. When i was older, I found out what rape actually was, and this wasn't rape, but why can't I hold myself together!? It happened four hours ago, and I can't calm down. "Dam it!" I screamed as a deeply cried into my knees

knock knock

Noda: "Please yurippe, unlock the door. I know this is hard, what you're going through, b-but you have to let someone help you, please open the door."

I didn't respond. I didn't want to talk to Anyone right now.

*Boom*

My head quickly shot up, as the door busted down. I saw Noda standing in the doorway with his foot out. He broke down the stupid door.

Yuri: "You have some nerve breaking down my door!" I yelled as i tried to quickly wipe away my tears.

He walked towards me, not taking his eyes off me. I blushed a little as he got closer.

Yuri: "What do you think you're doing? G-GET AWA-" i was cut off as Noda drowned me in a bear hug. I was shocked. I only knew Noda as the strong idiot on my battlefront, not as the caring person with emotions.

"He's right you know"

I titled my head to see Otonashi and Hinata standing in the door way.

Hinata: "Yeah, you aren't alone. We'll kill him along with Angel. Everyone cares about you Yurippe. Though everyone is dead, they still care, trust me. When they wake up, they'll tell you the same thing." Hinata had his arm in a sling, and a bunch of stitches as far as I could see.

Hinata and Otonashi both walked towards me and hugged me along with Noda. I was touched. They all cared so much. I couldn't help but blush and smile at the same time

knock knock

Both smiling and Blushing, I looked at the doorway, only to be struck with pure rage.

"Hey there, am i disturbing you?"

**CLIFFHANGER :) dun, dun, dun. I know you can't read the note, but go can copy it into Google translate. Not really sure for next chapter, and ideas?Don't worry, next chapter will be very :)**


	3. Red cheeks and blue eyes

**Kk, you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

Yuri: "You!" i shouted with pure anger

Noai: "Listen, about earlier, i'd like to appo-  
Noai was abruptly cut off as Noda practically tackled him to the ground.

Hinata: "Why are you here bastard!?"

Noai: "well-i-was-trying- to-explain- -b-b-but- get off me!" He yelled through breaths. Noda was strangling him.

Otonashi: "Noda, let's hear him out first"

Noda:"Not after what he did!"

Hinata:"Noda is right, not after his perverted act!" Hinata spat in disgust.

Otonashi:"yeah, bu-

Yuri: "Don't I have a say in this! ?" i yelled to get their attention. It worked, because they all stared at me. "What do you want!?" i asked "god"

Noai: "Well, I came to apologise for my wrong doings, and i can't belive what i did. As the president, I'm truly disgusted with myself, and i'd like to make my services available to you. I would like to join...your...Battlefront!" he hollered, as he nelt down, proposal style, in front of yuri. (He had wiggled out of Noda's grasp a while ago)

Noda: "Whoa, Whoa. First of all, you're not the president, Angel is, or use to be. Second, if you are the president, why would you want to join our group that rebels against school rules. Third! there's no way in hell Yurippe would allo-. I Punched is face. Jeez, he can be so loud some times.

Hinata: "Yurippe won't allow this, right? " Hinata asked as he looked at me, with a hint of concern in his eyes.

Noai must have realized the tight spot he put himself into, because he then told us about his powers.

_Noai's Pov_  
"I-i have hypnosis powers. " As soon as i said that, they gasped in surprise. *got them*  
"If you'd allow me to join, you can use my powers for many things. Like making Kanade do things ,an-and i can restore your memories" I stared at Yuri hoping for approval.

_Yuri' s Pov _  
I was stunned. What should i do. Yes, i hate him for violating me, but we could use his powerd. COME ONE THINK! I mently scolled myself. I gulped as I decided  
Yuri: "C-can you really make people remember their memories. " I guess that's not the answer everyone expected, because they all dropped thier jaws.

Noai: "yes , really." He said as he took a step towards me. He wore a regular school uniform, and even from seven feet away, I could smell his cologne. I blushed.

yuri:"No-not me! I want you to restore Otonashi's memories"

Otonashi: "Yuri, you don't have to do this if you don't want to-

Yuri:"It was your idea in the first place, and I already gave an order!"

Otonashi: "Fine" he sputtered in defeat.

Hinata:"Well, if he's joining, he needs a new uniform. " Hinata said as he started walking to the doorway.

Otonashi:"Noda are you o-

Noda had angrily gotten up, and walked out the door, scythe in hand.

Otonashi: "I should go help Hinata." He said as he left.

I was left with Noai. I sighed loudly, and sat down. I watched him a little before I closed my eyes.S-s-su-  
************************************************(P lay the "Theme of SSS" song here for affect)*****************  
There was snow lightly falling. It was Christmas. Three girls where seen spying on A blonde boy in a coffee shop.

"Come on Yurippe" A redhead yelled playfully at me.

"You know you like him" said another girl. Blonde. She made a kissy face,

Yuri:"No i don't" I screamed at them both,blushing intensively.

Two girls: "Then why are you blushing?" they said laughing

Yuri:"Uggh you guys are impossible! " I yelled in defeat as i turned away from 's when i saw him. Walking away with a crowd of people. His brown hair, and blue eyes. I ran after him, yelling his name, but no sound came out.

Boy: "Hey!watch out!"

As I crossed the street, I saw two bright lights coming my way, seeing how it was dusk. I stood there as I watched my life flash before my eyes.  
Screeach! Then black ( end song here)

My head quickly shot up. Was that how I died? I know I told Otonashi I remembered everything, but After my siblings death, it all goes a i get parts. Who is this boy? He makes my heart beat faster. I know his name from many dreams. S-su-sun-SUNOHARA! I yelled as it came to me.

Noai:"Who?" he asked while staring at me. He was obviously watching me the entire time.

Yuri: "It's no one,and could you please stop staring at me?" I said as i looked away blushing (i've been blushing a lot)

Noai:"Well, you talk in your sleep, and he doesn't sound like no one. Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuri: "Why would you care? Do you know what you did to me?!" I yelled as i got up and walked over to him

Noai:"Yuri, i'm really sorry-"

Yuri:"Shut up! you don't mean tha- I slipped on a piece of paper on the ground. Noai quickly grabbed me, and we both fell. Him on top of me.  
My heart started pounding. Why?I don't like him...do I? I looked at him, he was blushing too. We both just stared at each other. I could feel his heart beat, and i bet he could feel mine.

_Noai's POV_  
she slipped and i caught her. I fell on top of her. Her legs between mine. My heart. It's beating so fast. I bet she can feel it. I can feel hers. Why am i acting this way. I came here for a mission, but she's so cute. I can smell her perfume. I have to...

_Yuri' s POV_  
omg, he's leaning in to kiss me! His eyes are closing. My heart feels like it's going to explode. Eye closed my eyes too...so close...a ..little...bit...further...

Hinata: "Hey yurippe, we got Noai's uniform!" Hinata yelled from down the hallway.

I quickly pushed Noai off of me. My face flushed.I quickly stood up, and dusted my self of. I looked at him.

Yuri:"T-this never happened

He nodded.

Hinata: "Hey, you all right Yuri? " He asked as he and Otonashi walked in.

Yuri: "yeah, i'm fine. " My cheeks were burning from what just almost happened.

Otonashi: "We checked the infirmary, everyone's starting to wake up."

Yuri:"Well good, we have a mission. "

I looked at Noai. He took the uniform from Hinata, and walked away to get changed. He was still blushing. I sat on my desk and sighed.

Yuri:"this is going to be a long day."

**Well, did you like it?**


	4. First kisses

** I Will have to change the rating of this story for this chapter. So, until i do. M-rated scene. :)**

Otonashi: "So now what?"

Yuri: "We wait until everyone wakes up, and then discuss the mission. Until then, make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid" i said as i pointed to the door. I was implying Noai

Hinata: "Where are you going Yuri?:

Yuri: "Someplace to think" i said as I walked out the doorway. I walked in the empty hallways and looked out the window. The NPC's were going home. I wonder where they go. I sort of wondered around the school until i found my way outside. I was in a field of some sort. A warm breeze blew though my hair. For once, I actually felt relaxed. I looked through the ocean of green grass, until a glimpse of purple caught my eyes

Yuri:"Noda?" I called unsure. I walked closer. The purple thing lifted up. I saw his face, it was Noda. He looked like he was sleeping. He actually still was asleep. I guess my voice made him shuffle. He looked kinda cute sleeping. I then started blushing. When he moved again, he said something.

Noda:"Yuri..."

Huh? he's dreaming about me. My face turned red as my mind displayed images of what he might be thinking. Ignoring my blushing, I laid next to him. We where a body a part. I decided to close my eyes as well...s...suno...Sunohara...********************* ***************

(Play the "Clannad sad song" here for affect.)

_Three boys, all age of 11, where seen passing a ball around. Just then, a little girl with lavander hair, age 8, ran to them._

_Yuri:"Hey, can I play_

_Boy1: "No, get out of here girlie._

_Boy2:"Yeah, scram you little brat._

_Boy3:"Go to your momma."_

_Once the third boy said that, they all burst out laughing. All except for Yuri._

_Yuri:"I'm a big girl, I can play"_

_Boy2:"Yeah guys, let's let her play" he said as he threw the ball, hard at Yuri, knocking her down. All the boys started to laugh, as the first boy picked the ball up, as it rolled to him_

_Yuri:"That's not very nice" She said as she struggled to get up._

_Suddenly, the third boy stopped laughing._

_Boy3:"Hey guys, let's just let her play. How about hide and seek?" He said, looking at Yuri. She blushed a little._

_Yuri:"Ok, I'll count to ten" She closed her eyes._

_The boys started to hide_

_Yuri:"Ichi...ni...san...shi...go...roku...chi...ha cthi...ku...ju!_

_Yuri turned around, only to be struck with sadness. The boys simply moved about 10 feet away from her, and continued to pass around their ball.A tear ran down her cheek as she ran away from them. She stopped as soon as she got tired. She didn't know where she was. So, she sat down on the sidewalk and began to cried for a half hour until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met a pair of crystal blue eyes._

_Boy:"Hey, are you ok?"_

_She shook her head no. She jumped up when she heard a loud noise._

_Boy:"Sounds like thunder. Hey, where do you live?" he asked as he looked at her, smiling._

_Yuri:"F-f-fourth street" she said trying to hide the fact that she was crying._

_Boy:"Here" he said as he handed her a tissue from his pocket. He then pulled out an umbrella and shielded the two from oncoming rain. It was then that Yuri realized how close their faces where, and blushed from her ears to her nose. The boy saw this, and reacted by putting his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. _

_boy:"My name is Yohei, what's yours" he asked as he jerked his head up, trying to remove the strands of his brown hair from his eyes._

_Yuri: "Y-y-y-yu-Yuri" she studdered, still blushing from the close contact._

_Yohei(pronounced yo-hey):"Well nice to meet you, y-y-Yuri," He mocked "I'm 8 years old_

_Yuri:"Same, and stop holding me so close" she said as her blush went into her cheeks._

_He smirked, and they started walking._

_Yohei:"So why were you crying?" he said with a serious tone._

_Yuri:"Some bullies at the park where being jerks to me"_

_Yohei:"Well they're idiots. Forget them. I'm here now,_

_Yuri:"W-We just met! she shouted as her blush turned scarlett._

_Yohei:"Well, you wanna be friends?" he asked sincerely_

_Yuri:"Sure" she said as she recognized the building in front of her_

_Yohei:"Is this your house"_

_Yuri:"Y-yeah, thanks." she said as walked up the stairs._

_Yohei:"Hey! You"re forgetting something!_

_Yuri:"What" she said as she completely turned around._

_Yohei ran up the stairs and kissed Yuri on her cheek. Her entire face turned red. that was her first kiss. He then ran down the steps, "See yah later" he yelled from the sidewalk, smirking and running away, not giving her time to react. Yuri touched her cheek. She smiled as she walked inside._

************************************************** ****************(end song here)*

I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes to see Noda directly in front of me. Apparently, I was snuggled close to him. I tried to back up, but there was a rock behind me. I did the only thing i could. Blush.

Noda:"Who is he?" he asked as he came closer to me

Yuri:"Who's who?" I asked as I pressed my back completely against the rock.

Noda:"This Yohei person, you talk in your sleep." he said as he moved his body again

Yuri:"Why do you care?!"

Noda:"Because it upsets me. Yuri, I've been able to control myself for aslong as I've met you, but Noai ticked me off. Yuri... I really like you. More then like, love.

As soon as he said that, he completely pressed against me. My entire face burned. Love?Me? I would here the others talk about him having a crush on me, but love. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt my lips starting to burn. Noda was kissing me! The feeling was amazing. I closed my eyes, and moaned. Noda must have heard it, because he grabbed my waist. I put my arms around his neck, and kissed back. He then rolled us over so that he was on top. If there was the reddest red in the world, that would be the color of my face. My chest started to ache. I NEED TO BREATHE! I pulled back, and we both started to pant. He looked me in the eyes. I looked away.

Noda:"You're cute when you're embarresed." he said as he licked my earlobe.

Yuri: "Ah!Noda!Please! I felt something hot travel from my face to my stomache to my (you know.)

He then turned my face to his and kissed me with even more passion. I then felt something wet touch my lips. It entered my mouth and touched my tounge. Oh how it tingled. It was Noda's tasted like mint. I moaned so loudly. We parted to breathe, this time Noda was blushing. He started poking me in my stomache, and it tickled.

Yuri:"Stop it-that-really-tickles" I said through laughs. As I was turning and twisting, i saw that both of Noda's hands where at my waist. What's tickling me? I looked down.

**Cliffhanger haha. Until next tine :)**


	5. Marry Me?

Sorry** for spelling things wrong, I was told after I finished this. Next chapter names will be correct. :)**

"yuri"...,,..,  
"Yuri"...  
"YURI! "...

huh!? I opened my eyes, and my head shot up. I looked to my left. Noda was poking my stomach. Did I really dream about *us* doing,*that*?

Noda:"Hey Yuri"

Yuri:"Huh!?" I yelped, being pulled out of my thoughts.

Noda:"I think everyone is up, we should go back" He said as he stood up,

Yuri:"Let's go" I said as i also stood up. "Hey, why did you disappear earlier? "

Noda:"I just needed some time to think about stuff."

Yuri:"Ok" I didn't ask about it. We walked back to school in silence. So many thoughts were swimming through my head. 1. Why do I keep having dreams of boys? 2. Do I know them from my past? Yohei and Sunohara? 3. Why do they look the same, are they brothers? DID I DREAM ABOUT NODA AND I DOING- My face blushed as I remembered the exact things we did. I shook my head as we entered the building. The cool breeze from the air conditioner sent shivers down my spine.

Noda's POV  
I wonder what Yurippe was dreaming about. Her face was flushed, and I could feel her body heat. She snuggled close to me, that's all I know. The truth is, I really like Yuri, a lot. When she let Noai join, I couldn't handle my anger, and I needed to get as far away as possible. I went to my training grounds and fell asleep. I had a dream, more like a nightmare, that our battlefront was disappearing. I had only five minutes left to save one person. I wanted to save Yuri. I don't know what happened next ,because I awoke when I felt someone cuddle against me. We stayed like that for a half an hour. Yuri, if you only knew...

Yuri's POV  
We went up the stairs, to my office, still in silence. I had to forget about everything, we had a mission. I closed my eyes while we walked down the hallway.  
********(play, town full of time,people)**********  
_Two twelve year olds where seen walking home from school. The boy had brown hair, and the girl had purple._

_Yuri:"You didn't have to act like that:" she said looking away blushing._

_Boy:"If I didn't, those pervs would have came up to you._

_Yuri:"Yeah, but did you to kiss me?"she said shyly_

_Boy:"Didn't you enjoy it" he said smirking._

_Yuri:"Shut up" she said blushing even harder._

_Boy:"It's not like I haven't kissed you before. Remember when we were eight. When I first met you. I gave you good night kiss" he said as he rapped his arm around her shoulder._

_Yuri:"Yeah, but that was on the cheek. This was on the lips. Now everyone thinks we're dating. This is going to haunt me to seventh grade."_

_Boy:"Well, I really like you yuri" he said as he pecked her cheek._

_Yuri:"Just walk me home Sunohara"...,_  
*******************(end)************************  
Woah, what was that? Was that me walking with Sunohara. He said he kissed me before, when we were eight. But the only dream I have of that is when I met Yohei. What is going on!? I shook my head again as we reached my office. Hinata and Otonashi were standing outside.

Yuri:"Huh, you guys fixed the door?" I asked as I looked at a Brown door behind them.

Otonashi: "Yeah, while you were gone, we fixed it. Well come on, everyone is waiting. "He opened the door. Everyone was sitting down waiting for me.

I walked to my desk and sat down.

Yuri:"alright everyone, it seems that we have run out of meal tickets. So, I want everyone to recover food however they can, without attracting to much attention to themselves. I'm putting everyone in groups of three.

After 30 minutes of organising, everyone was in their groups. It was Irie-sekine-Yusa, Iwasawa-Hisako-Shiina, Oyama-Fujimaki-Takeyama, Angel (who I still was uncomfortable about)-Hinata- yui(she chose Hinata by force) ,Takamatsu-Matushita-and Tk, leaving me with Noai, Otonashi and Noda. While everyone left my office, I was still waiting with my group.

Yuri:"Noai, I want you to help Otonashi remember his memories.

Naoi:"Ok" he nodded.."Otonashi sit down. Otonashi sat down, and Noai stood in front of him. They stared each other in the eyes. Noai's turned red, and Otonashi's turned a dull grey. He looked hypnotized.

Noda:"What do we do Yurippe?"

Yuri:"We wait I guess" I sat at my desk, and closed my eyes. I needed to know ...  
********(play, town full of time,people)**********  
_It was fall. Leaves were starting to turn. A thirteen year old boy was sitting alone on a bench, in the park. He wore a thin sweater, and a long red scarf. He heard the cracking of leaves, and turned around to see a purple headed girl, wearing an areoposle jacket._

_Boy:"Took you long enough. " he said smiling._

_Yuri:"Shut up Yohei" she said playfully as she sat next to him. She was also thirteen. _  
_A cool breeze blew threw the air, causing Yuri to shiver._

_Yohei: "Someone forgot her borrow"He said looking down at her. He was a bit taller._

_Yuri:"What's the price? "She asked gently, gazing in his eyes._

_Yohei: "The usual" he gently pressed his lips against hers. After two minutes, they pulled back to breathe. He smiled, and wrapped some of his scarf around her neck. They shared it._

_Yuri:"Thank you" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder._  
_He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. His brown hair dropped over her face. She always liked that._

_They fell asleep like that for an hour. Their breathing and heartbeats synchronized. After the silence,Yohei opened his eyes._

_Yohei: "Yuri, I have something for you. He put his hands in his pocket, and woke Yuri up._

_Yuri:'What is it?"she said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes._

_Yohei got up, faced Yuri, and keeled down to her. He pulled out a little black box, and slowly opened it._

_Yohei: "Yuri Nakamura, will you marry me? Spend the rest of your life with me?and love me? This may be soon, but I know what i'm feeling. And once we get married, my sister Mei, will be your sister. Will you? ._

_Yuri: "YES! I do, I will Yohei Sunohara."She cried in joy._

_Yohei stood up, and put the box back in his pocket. It never had a ring in it, but it just was to prove that once they were old enough to marry, they were for eachother._

_Yuri grabbed Yohie's collar, and kissed him. They sat back down on the bench, still kissing. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist. To get comfortable, she straddled him. He yelped, Blushed, and kissed her more passionately. He squeezed her butt. She yelped, blushed, and kissed more passionately. They started to french kiss, and boy was it french. Yuri started rocking her body back and forth, still straddling Yohei. They both moaned._

_"Well you two are having fun"_

_The couple jumped away from each other. Faces red. Yuri looked up to see her two best friends smirking at her and her boyfriend._

_Natasha:"Aww, look at them" she said to the brown haired girl next to her_

_Kyou:"Yeah, you saw how Yuri was riding him." she said to the redheaded girl next to her._

_Yuri: "You two are such PERVERTS! " She screamed in embarrassment._

_Natasha/ Kyou:"At least we didn't ride our boyfriends like a horse" they said, as they _  
_ran away laughing._

_Yuri:"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" she screamed as she chased them._

_Yohei scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. _  
******************(end)*************************  
I opened my eyes. So i'm was supposed to marry him. His full name is Yohei Sunohara. I wonder what happened. I looked at Noai and Otonashi. Their eyes were starting to get back to normal.

Yuri:"Hey, Otonashi. How was it?"

Otonashi: "You wouldn't believe" ...

He began to tell me the story of his sick little sister, and his job, life, and death. It was really sad.

Yuri:"I don't know what to say"

Otonashi: "It's alright, it just makes me want to defeat god even more. What do you say we go look for food?"

Yuri:"Well you and Noda can go on ahead." I said as I walked towards Noai."

Noda:"Huh? what are you planning to do Yurippe?

Yuri:"I want Noai to help me remember my memories. I keep getting it in patches. And I don't want you seeing them either. " I said pointing at Noai.

Noai:"There's a certain hypnotizing technique thath does that with out me seeing it, but it takes a lot of time, and there's not a 100 percent chance that you'll wake up.

Yuri:"I'll take my chances. " I put my hand up to silence Otonashi and Noda, who were ready to protest.

Noai:"All right then, sit down."

I sat in my chair, I looked at Noai, and he looked back at me. This time his eyes turned a glossy white. I then fell into a pit of darkness. I heard someone calling my name, but it faded away. I smiled.

**Is Yuri going to be ok? Find out next time.**


	6. Clannnad?

**OMG, I haven't posted anything in ages. Oay, first off I just turned 13, so celebrated ym B-day. Second, I go to Boston Latin School, which has a lot of work, and I'm also studying for the SAT test, so please forgive me.**

I am submerged in a pit of darkness. No sound, voices, emotions, anything. I am there, but no there. Suddenly, little orbs surround me, and illuminate the beautiful dense forest. In front of me were doors that had numbers on them. The first door had numbers 1-10. The second door was numbers 11-15. the last door was numbered 16. I didn't need to see !-!0, for I never wanted to see "their" death again. I needed to escape from this desolate world, and find my true love. i was going to find out the whole truth, and nothing less. For a sound mind, dwells in a sound body, which dwells in a sound soul

**Once again, i'm really sorry guys, but this is all that I can leave you with. Please be patient.**


End file.
